The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Forever Midi Flamexe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Flamexe2x80x99 was developed in a controlled breeding program in Ashtabula, Ohio by crossing Mikkelsen Seedling No. 94-413-4 (seed parent) (unpatented) with Mikkelsen Seedling No. 92-304-12 (pollen parent) (unpatented). The seed and pollen parents are proprietary breeding lines which have not been sold or made publicly available in this country. The plant is perennial, but typically is used as an annual in the floriculture industry.
Asexual reproduction by stem cuttings taken by the inventor in Lompoc, Calif. has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stabilized and are reproduced true to type in successive propagations.
The following characteristics distinguish the new Kalanchoe from other cultivated Kalanchoes of this type known to the inventor. The characteristics are described with comparative reference to the cultivars Keepsake (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,798) and Aroi (unpatented).
1. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Flamexe2x80x99 has flowers colored Red Group 43A while xe2x80x98Keepsakexe2x80x99 has flowers of Red Group 44B and xe2x80x98Aroixe2x80x99 has flowers of Red Group 46C.
2. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Flamexe2x80x99 is 15 cm tall which is similar to xe2x80x98Keepsakexe2x80x99 with xe2x80x98Aroixe2x80x99 being shorter at 12 cm.
3. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Flamexe2x80x99 has a semi-upright growth habit while xe2x80x98Keepsakexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Aroixe2x80x99 each have a more mounded growth habit.
4. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Flamexe2x80x99 has superior keeping quality with flowers lasting longer and fading less than the flowers of xe2x80x98Aroixe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Keepsakexe2x80x99 is similar in keeping quality to xe2x80x98Forever Midi Flamexe2x80x99.
5. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Flamexe2x80x99 has a 8.5 to 9 week response in summer with xe2x80x98Aroixe2x80x99 a 9.5 week and xe2x80x98Keepsakexe2x80x99 a 10 week response.
6. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Flamexe2x80x99 has a stronger primary peduncle just below first branch of inflorescence which is 5 mm in diameter and while the primary peduncles of xe2x80x98Keepsakexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Aroixe2x80x99 are each 4 mm in diameter.
7. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Flamexe2x80x99 has a cyme inflorescence as does xe2x80x98Keepsakexe2x80x99 while xe2x80x98Aroixe2x80x99 has a compound umbel.